joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The One Whose Shape Was Snatched
The One Whose Shape Was Snatched 'Also known as '''Shapesnatch '''or '''Shape '''is a possibly extra dimensional Yu-Gi-Oh! entity who came into existence when a drunk Montenegrin youtuber named "Rank10YGO" was trying to think of a worthless deck to review for his series. Initially thought to just be an illusion it has come to attention that he is in fact real and was "memed into existence". Rata has denied claims that Shape is just a friend in a costume refuting "It's not a costume, it's him." notably blaming him for supernatural incidents that have surrounded the channel since his first appearance. Shape vehemently denies these accusations to the point of threatening a super natural incident if they're brought up. Since his meme birth he has been involved in a number of happenings on the channel, notably secretly co orchestrating War of the Worthless, A 5 tiered contest featuring Swimming, Improv Comedy, Driving, Dueling and, an Unknown 5th event, staring decks from the aforementioned, Legacy of the Worthless series. Controversy currently surrounds how the War ended with all of the contestants mysteriously disappearing, and surviors being forbidden to speak of the Unknown 5th event, leaks that have come out blame Shape for seemingly killing all of its participants with buses as "pay in proportions to their indiscretions". Powers and Stats [[Joke Battles Wikia:Tiering System|'Tier]]: 10-A, 9-A With Firearms, Unknown with One Of His Many Rods | Unknown Name: The One Whose Shape Was Snatched, Shapesnatch, Shape T Scrittleson, Slick Samuel Origin: Rank10YGO/Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Inapplicable Age: Existed Before Creation Classification: Something that is far beyond your comprehension and even if you could fathom it you wouldn't want to, 10th Dimensional Being, Member of the Cyber Dark Impacts. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types: 1, 3, and 8), TCG Manipulation via One Of His Many Rods (Could make any starter deck as consistent as Djin format Nekroz), Existence Erasure, Reality Warping and, Plot Manipulation via One Of His Many Rods | All Previous Abilities to a much greater extent in addition to, Immortality (Types 4, 5, and possibly 9), Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscient, Higher Dimensional Abilities and Warping. Attack Potency: Above Average Human Level | Unknown, possibly High Complex Multiversal Level Speed: Will OTK you turn 2 Lifting Strength: Average Human Level (Couldn't free himself from a chimney), Unknown with One Of His Many Rods | Unknown, likely Meaningless Striking Strength: Unknown '''| '''Uknown, Likely High Complex Multiversal Level Durability: Above Average Human '(Was stuck in that chimney for quite a while!) | '''High Complex Multiversal Level '(Rank 10 has noted him to be quite indestructable) '''Stamina: High considering he deals with Rank10 | Limitless Range: Unknown '''| '''Omnipresent Standard Equipment: '''His Many Rods, Bow tie, Fedora, His Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card, Pointing Hand Staff, Reactor Deck, Pistol, and Rank10 '''Intelligence: Its pretty High my dude | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: 'He is dependent on Rank10s Review Energy for sustance due to lossing wager a millenium ago and he is extremely weak without it Konami/Kazuki Takahashi can order him to do their bidding as they are his creators as shown in the recent Old Clunky Giant episode of the anime | None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '"One Of My Many Rods" - Shape reveals a rod of unknown origin and nature thats sole purpose is to resolve whatever problem is presented to him at the current moment, as seen in Archetype Archive Gimmick Puppets where one of his rods was designed to quell a baby for a Gimmicky Skit. '''Sources: ' http://rank10ygo.wikia.com/wiki/Rank10YGO_Wiki' https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC13UOHk5D9S1cqWkYf8LTmQ ' https://twitter.com/SnatchedShape ' Others Notable Victories: '''Rank10 (Can kill him at any time) '''Notable Losses: '''Full Power SPYRAL '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Why don't you stop reading these? Category:Why you make this Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier ??? Category:Weapon Users Category:Omniprescence Category:Omniscient Category:Beyond the concept of omniscience